This invention relates to coin packaging machines for packaging a predetermined number of coins separately according to the denominations thereof.
Conventional coin packaging machines of this type have mechanically intricate mechanism and handle coins of many, different denominations. Therefore, the conventional coin packaging machines are liable to encounter a variety of troubles. Whenever such trouble occurs, the machine must be stopped to overcome such trouble, which leads to a decrease of the coin packaging efficiency thereof.
Accordingly, there has been a strong demand for the provision of a coin packaging machine which is so designed that even if such trouble occurs therein, it is unnecessary to suspend the operation of the machine, that is, the coin packaging operation is continuously carried out in such a manner that coins handled when the trouble has occurred are automatically rejected, and the succeeding coin packaging operation is automatically started.